guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Coffer of Joko
Overview Summary #Locate the ancient coffer of Palawa Joko. #Eliminate all hostiles and secure the coffer. #Obtain the scriptures of Abaddon from the ancient coffer. #See Belgun the Quarry Master for your reward. Obtained from :Belgun the Quarry Master in Vehjin Mines Requirements :To the Rescue (Nightfall) :Master of Whispers must be in your party Reward :*1,500 XP :*250 Gold :*10 Lightbringer Points :*Trade Contract Dialogue :"Few are privy to this information. Consider yourself honored. :The Order of Whispers is a secret society led by the Master of Whispers. Members of our order have sworn an oath to protect the dark secrets held in these mines. :We must move quickly. The Kournan troops have already discovered one of Palawa Joko's ancient coffers, which they believe house the scriptures of Abaddon. Fortunately for us, the only miners around here that would have the expertise to open such a coffer are me and Jenahn. Nevertheless, we must find the coffer and take it from the Kournans before they devise a way to open it. Are you prepared to strike?" ::Accept: "The Kournans must be stopped! Who knows what vile evil lurks inside the coffer?" ::'Reject': ''"Nobody knows what junk is inside that trunk, and I'm not about to find out." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Kournan Guard: "Open the ancient coffer for us, and Warmarshal Ossa will guarantee you rewards beyond your wildest dreams. The paperwork is already worked out, you lucky stiff." :Assistant Jenahn: "Finally! You have no idea what it's like to handle precious gems with your bare hands day by day, then go home at night a pauper with nary enough to feed yourself. Step aside. Yes, I recognize this type of container. I've opened many just like it. There we go... all done!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Assistant Jenahn: "By the gods, what have I done! May Lyssa forgive me." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Master of Whispers: "What secrets are contained here that Varesh seeks these scriptures? Here, let me see." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Ancient Coffer) :"Scriptures of Abaddon acquired." Reward Dialogue :"The Order of Whispers is indebted to you. Had these scriptures reached the Warmarshal, who knows what catastrophe might have ensued? Jenahn, though far from perfect, did not deserve such a foul end. Remember what you saw here today. Should you fail to stop Varesh Ossa, we will all share a similar fate." Followup :Puzzling Parchment Walkthrough After you accept the quest, if you already have Basalt Grotto on your map, it will be faster to map travel there and exit back into the Mines. If you do not already have Basalt Grotto simply work your way north-west through the groups of Margonites and Kournans, following the quest marker as usual. If you follow the latter suggestion it would then also be advised to zone into Basalt Grotto during the quest so that you do have it mapped. As you near the area where the coffer is, you will witness Jenahn opening it for a Kournan Guard. After you have killed the guard, a Scythe of Chaos spawns from the coffer and kills Jenahn. You must kill the Scythe of Chaos and all surrounding groups of Kournans and Margonites on the cliffs just to the north. The Kournans/Margonite groups will not come to you so you must go to them. Once they are all dead the quest will update and you can return to the Ancient Coffer in order to aquire the Scriptures of Abaddon. Map back to Jennur's Horde and zone into Vehjin Mines from the south in order to have a shorter walk back to Belgun to accept your reward. Notes *Third in a chain of six quests: #Belgun the Quarry Master: Data Mining #Belgun the Quarry Master: To the Rescue #Belgun the Quarry Master: Coffer of Joko #Belgun the Quarry Master: Puzzling Parchment #Hedge Wizard Mabai: Garden Chores #Hedge Wizard Mabai: One Man's Dream *The dialogues near the coffer can appear out of order, this is likely due to the way the Kournan guards patrol and exactly when they "see" the party approaching. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points